Saim! A Fic
by CaiO-MhOrsE
Summary: LaLaLa
1. Chapter 1

**Saim! **

**_1. Quem é Saim ?_**

_Saimon Mhorse era um garoto skatista do século XXI._

_Estava na 8ª série, com 14 anos... Tinha um grupo de amigos, que o chamavam de Saim._

_Seus nomes eram Robbie, Freddy, Lica e a linda, maravilhosa e doce Gaby. Saim era apaixonadíssimo por ela, se tivesse ke escolher entre a morte dele e a morte de Gaby, com certeza, escolheria a morte dele. Mas pena que ambos não pensavam o mesmo..._

_Gaby era uma patty que dizia amar muito seu namorado, Leon..._

_Robbie era skatista também, mas era patrocinado pela marca So! Skateboard..._

_Freddy era um CDF rapper que cantava em shows independentes..._

_Já Lica, era o lado malvado de Gaby. Patty, porém fresca, amava muito Saim, mais não era correspondida..._

_**2. Balada no Leon**_

_Era um dia intediante, como todos, para Saim. Acordar, ir para a escola, voltar, na internet os mesmos assuntos no MSN... Até que Freddy ligou:_

_F-Ahn... Alô, o Saim pr favor ?_

_S-Ele_

_F-Eaí, firme cara ?_

_S-De boa... Que me conta ?_

_F-Aí, vai rolar matinee na ksa do Leon, vc vai ?_

_S-Acho ke nem rola... Peraí (Saim teve uma idéia), acho ke vou sim..._

_F-Fmza entaum. Só por saber msmo. A gnt se ve lah..._

_S-Ok. Flw_

_E Saim desligou o telefone. Imediatamente ligou para Lica._

_S-Oi..._

_L-Sa... Saim, vc me ligando ?_

_S-É que quero te perguntar uma coisa..._

_L-Tah, manda..._

_S-Ahn... Xo ver... Ker fikar... Comigo hje ?_

_L-Putz... Assim, na lata ?_

_S-É ué, ker ou naum ?_

_L-Nohss... Adoraria._

_S-Fmza. Te pego aí as 8..._

_L-T... Tudo bem_

_S-Bjoo_

_L-Bjo gato P_

_E ambos desligaram o telefone._

_Mas não sabia Saim, que estava mexendo com os sentimentos de Lica, e que ao desligar o telefone, algo de novo despertou nela, uma alegria imensa, inexplicável... Não pode se contentar e foi logo escrever em seu Diário._

_Saim usara Lica para fazer ciúme em Gaby, tudo bem, por um lado era bom... Mas por outro, não era naada legal..._

**_Continua... _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_3. Matinee, Let's go!_**

_7h30 da noite, Saim tomou um rápido banho, se arrumou, pegou sua moto e foi buscar Lica._

_Din Don Era Saim apertando a campainha da casa de Lica, que em seguida abriu a porta._

_S-Oi Gata ! _

_Saim não esperou resposta e beijou-a._

_L-O...Oi gatinho '_

_S-Td bm ?_

_L-Muuuuito³ melhor agora, e vc ?_

_S-Tb... Vamoh_

_L-Vamoh..._

_Saim colocou o capacete nele e em Lica, e juntos foram à casa de Leon._

_Chegaram lá de mãos dadas, todos ficaram de boca aberta. E claro, como toda patty, Lica estava se sentindo a poderosa da festa. Mas tbm não era pra menos, estava ficando com o cara mais popular, mais style, mais foda da escola, qualquer uma se acharia a tal naquela situação._

_Saim deu uma piscadinha à Gaby e bjou Lica. Naquele instante, só se via Gaby correndo, emporrando tudo e todos, com um rosto de decepção, de tristeza, como se alguém tivesse morrido. O plano de Saim havia dado certo._

_**4. Vá Embora, Saim !**_

_Matinee iniciada, galera agitada... Menos Gaby, que havia se isolado no quarto de Leon, nem ele estava com ela. Saim percebeu ke tudo passara dos limites e foi lá._

_S-Gaby, que foi ?_

_G-Vá embora, Saim ! e Gaby virou-se de costas_

_Um barulho se ouvia, parecia alguém trancando a porta, e em seguida aparecera uma carta em baixo da porta._

_" Aproveitem o momento! Quando conversarem, ou até algo mais, peguem a chave dentro do envelope._

_Ass.: Robbie"_

_S- Filha da..._

_G-Ouuh! Calmaí! Vamo aproveitar e conversar um pouko neah ? Vem, senta aki !_

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_5. Por Pouco..._**

_S- Gaby, pke vc tava chorando ?_

_G- Coisa minha! disse ela, enxugando os olhos_

_S- Blz... Bom, jah ke tamos nós dois aki, sozinhos, eu keria mto fzer uma coisa..._

_G- Ahn, o ke ?_

_S- Isso Saim estava quase beijando-a, quando ambos ouviram mais um barulho lá fora_

_Toc Toc Toc "Gatinho, vc tah aih ?" era Lica procurando por Saim_

_G- Só me faltava essa ¬¬' Vai, Saim, Pra baixo da cama !_

_e Saim foi_

_L- Saiiiiim! Respondeee, vc tah ih sim ou não ?_

_G- Aki só tem eu, Lih e Gaby abriu a porta_

_L- Mhor ? Gatinho ? - disse Lica procurando por todo o quarto, menos embaixo da cama - Hunf --' Tah, a gnt se ve Gaby!_

_G- Ok ;D_

_Lica saiu e Gaby trancou a porta._

_G- Pode levantar..._

_Saim levantou_

_S- P... Posso continuar o ke não terminei ? _

_G- Ha-ha. Vá fazer isso com sua "gatinha" ¬¬³_

_Saim saiu triste de lá, com a mesma cara de Gaby quando o viu beijando Lica..._

_Estava andando com a cara para baixo, quando esbarrou em Lica_

_L- Até que enfim te encontrei ! Onde vc tava ?_

_S- No banheiro ; )_

_L- Sabia ke faltava um lugar pra procurar..._

_S- Hehe..._

_L- Vamo dançar ?_

_S- Vamo..._

**_6. Despedida, Safadeza e Tristeza_**

_S- Lih, jah é 1 da matina, tdo mundo indo embora... E to kom sono... Vamo bora ?_

_L- Tah, vamo neah /_

_S- FLW LEOOON! SE CUIDA! gritando pra Leon_

_Leon- FALOW! SE CUIDA TB VELHOW !_

_Saim deu o capacete a Lica, colocou o seu, levou Lica na casa dela e foi para a sua._

* * *

**No Quarto De Leon...**

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc_

_Leon- Gaby, vc tah aih ?_

_ela abre a porta_

_L- Fzendo o ke aih, gata ?_

_G- Nem eu sei..._

_L- Num sei u ke vc tah fazendo, mas sei o ke pode fazer..._

_G- Co... Como assim ?_

_Leon tirou a camisa de Gaby, em seguida, chegou perto dela e delicadamente tirou o sutiã dela. Empurrou-a para a cama. Tirou sua camisa, calça e cueca, ficando completamente nú._

_G- Safadinho P_

_E assim a noite sucedeu... _

* * *

**Ás 10 da Manhã...**

* * *

_S- Today is a new day o! ( hje é um novo dia )_

_Saim acordou, levantou, foi ao quarto de sua mãe - estava dormindo, tomou café da manhã e foi assistir TV na sala, quando ouviu o telefone tocar..._

_S- Alô ?_

_L- Oi meu gatinho lindo mais fodá do mundo !_

_S- Hm... ?_

_L- "Hm" o ke ? Não estamos ficando ?_

_S- Correção, nós FICAMOS !_

_L- M... Mas... se percebia pela voz de Lica sua tristeza_

**Continua...**


End file.
